


Bumped Fingers

by muldersboyishenthousiasm



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Plot, Short, hurt fingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muldersboyishenthousiasm/pseuds/muldersboyishenthousiasm
Summary: Angry Scully. Bumped fingers. No plot.





	Bumped Fingers

‘Mulder, I’m not going and that is final. It’s too dangerous and I don’t want you ditching me to go on your own either.’

Her partner looked suitably contrite but it didn’t tame her fury. She raised her eyebrow higher than any normally formed eyebrows could go. 

‘Is it clear?’ she added when he didn’t answer.

‘But--’

She didn’t leave him enough time to protest. She leaned down towards her overnight bag that she had put on the backseat and slung it across her shoulder. She gave an annoyed groan so that Mulder would give her some space to shut the car door. He quickly tried to back off but the door banged him on the hand he was resting on the side of the car.  

In the meantime, Scully had stormed off angrily only to stop dead in her tracks when she heard him whine in pain.

‘Ow, Sculleee!’

Despite herself, she switched into doctor mode in a matter of seconds. She hurried to their rental car against which he was leaning while holding his hand close this chest. He seemed to have hurt his fingers when she closed the car door. 

She felt a pang of guilt and tried to take a look at it but he wouldn’t show her. 

‘C’mon Mulder, show me,’ she sighed still displeased with his previous stubbornness.

‘Ouch! Be careful, Scully, don’t hurt the man anymore than he is,’ he replied.

‘Stop being such a baby.’

‘If you hadn’t been so angry, I wouldn’t have four of my fingers broken.’

‘Mulder--’

‘Alright, alright.’

He relented and let her take a good look at his injured hand. The fingers were swollen and red but none of them seemed dislocated or broken. He had been lucky this time. She palpated the hurt extremities and walked over to the bunk of the car where she retrieved a first-aid kit. She rummaged through it to find the small instant ice pack. 

She went back to Mulder, cracked the pouch and shook it until the plastic bag became cold as regular ice would be. She applied it delicately to her partner’s fingers and faced him with her arms crossed over her chest. He looked sheepish.

‘What?’ he shrugged while shuffling his feet on the dusty ground.

‘You know,  _what_ ,’ she retorted tit for tat.

He seemed to hesitate but her beautiful icy stare got the better of him and his shoulders sagged in disappointment. He lowered his eyes to the makeshift ice pack covering his hand. 

‘I swear I won’t try to go on a hike to see if the latest ghost sightings in the area were real.’

Scully raised her hand and rested her the palm of her hand underneath his well-defined masculine jaw. 

‘And Mulder?’

He offered her his most mulderish puppy expression.

‘Yeah?’ 

‘Don’t try to go during the night either...’

She smiled contentedly. He offered her a worried look.

 ‘...or I’ll think seriously on handcuffing you to the bed,’ she concluded.


End file.
